Why Are People So Mean?
by TheKurtinator
Summary: "Why are people so mean, San?" Brittany whispered as they sat together on a hospital bed, foreheads pressed together and arms wrapped around each other- curtain pulled around the bed. "I don't know, Britt. I just don't know..."


"Why are people so mean, San?" Brittany whispered as they sat together on a hospital bed, they were supposed to be seperate but neither felt like being alone, so sat with their arms around each other, foreheads pressed together and the curtain pulled around the bed. "I don't know, Britt. I just don't know..."

Santana and Brittany walk down the road, hands intertwined as they saunter home from their fantastic night at Breadstix. It's slightly dark, but because Santana only lives a 15 minute walk away they figured it'd be alright to walk. "Hey, lesbos!" a huge man walks over to them, Brittany's eyes widen in fear and she grips her girlfriend's hand tighter. Santana keeps her head high and continues walking past, giving Brittany's hand a squeeze to let her know it'll be alright. She whispers in a barely audible voice "I won't let them hurt you" Brittany nods once, understanding that she has to stay strong and keeps walking, mimicking Santana's brave face. Another one of them comes over "Hey! Dyke!" his words are short. Sharp. Stringing. Santana mentally recoils, she knew this was to be expected but she keeps on walking because despite her being a fierce bitch she's not stupid and she knows that these guys could easily overpower the both of them. It's only another 8 or so minutes, if they walk faster they might make it in 5. Another guy walks over, he doesn't say any hateful words but he just shoves them. Hard. And as much as the voice of reason in Santana's head is shouting 'keep walking!' She's Santana _fucking_ Lopez and nobody messes with her and her girlfriend.

"Excuse me? I can't help but notice that you have a problem with me and my girl here. If you have a problem with that then hey, you obviously aren't going to watch when we get our mack on but if you think you can walk up to me and act like it's a-okay to be a complete douchebag to us then you can think wrong." She stares at them with a look that she's pretty sure could kill if she maintained it for long enough. One of them just laughs and grabs Brittany, and no _way_ is Santana taking that. She flexes her arm to punch him, but is held back by the other two, when one of them wrenches her arm in the wrong direction and she yelps in pain because she's fairly sure that her shoulder just popped out and that fucking HURT. "Make you straight" they muttered as they punched her repeatedly in the stomach. "We'll teach you" they mutter as they throw her girlfriend to the ground with an alarming force. "Fucking dykes" they mutter as the proceed to beat them to smitherenes, one of them reaches his hand towards Santana's underwear and oh hell no because she can deal with a beating but anything further, no freaking way. She manages to -with whatever stength she seems to muster- sit up and punch the owner of the hand straight in the groin. He doubles over in pain, collapsing because Santana's aim was perfect and with such a force he probably didn't even HAVE a penis anymore. The other two- agitated now they'd discovered that oh, kitty has claws and a pretty nasty temper and they decide they've 'taught these lesbos enough of a lesson' and scuttle off.

Brittany looks at Santana, both of them have bruises on their faces starting to form and Brittany's elbow has been bent back to a funny angle. Santana managed to stand on (very wobbly) feet, and pulls her girlfriend up with her free hand. They gently jog back to Santana's house and collapse when they get into the door. Brittany sobs into her shoulder, whimpering about how scared she was that they'd hurt Santana and about how scared she was that they'd hurt her and she kisses Santana quickly for being 'super brave' and protecting her. Santana rocks Brittany slowly as they both sob into each other, letting out the fear they held down during the experience.

Once they've eventually let it out, Santana looks directly into her love's eyes and kisses her tenderly. Brittany happily kisses her back, but still looks so upset; she looks like a fallen angel. Santana holds her hand.

_You're beautiful._

Brittany blinks rapidly as new tears spring to her eyes "I don't understand why they said something was wrong with us"

_You're innocent._

Santana nuzzles her gently and whispers about how people don't understand when they see soulmates, and that she'd take every beating in the world if it meant they could be together.

_And you're all that's good in this miserable world._


End file.
